greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tre Arrow
Tre Arrow (born Michael Scarpetti in 1974) is an American environmentalist and activist who gained prominence in the U.S. state of Oregon in the late 1990s and early 2000s after committing acts of arson. He unsuccessfully sought political asylum in Canada, and was extradited to Portland, Oregon on February 29, 2008 to face 14 counts of arson and conspiracy. These actions were claimed as acts of protest by the radical environmental group Earth Liberation Front (ELF). On June 3, 2008 Arrow plead guilty to 2 counts of arson and was jailed for 78 months.KTVZ.com Central Oregons News, Weather and Sports Leader - Tre Arrow says he plans guilty plea for arson, conspiracy Background Tre Arrow first came to public attention in July 2000 when he scaled a U.S. Forest Service building in downtown Portland, Oregon and lived on a nine-inch ledge for eleven days, to protest the plan to log near Eagle Creek, Oregon. His protest played an important role in reversing the Forest Service's plans to log the area. Arrow ran for Congress in 2000 and received 15,000 votes as a Pacific Green Party candidate. In October 2001, he suffered a broken pelvis, broken ribs and a concussion when he fell 60 feet from a hemlock tree where he had perched to protest a logging sale in Tillamook County. Arrow's supporters blame his fall on the Oregon Department of Forestry's use of sleep deprivation techniques during Arrow's tree sit. Arson incidents Arrow was sought by the FBI in connection with the April 15, 2001 arson at Ross Island Sand and Gravel in Portland. Three trucks were damaged in the amount of $200,000. The Earth Liberation Front (ELF) claimed this fire via a written communique. The U.S. Department of Justice says it considers ELF to be the worst domestic terrorism group. Another arson occurred a month later at Ray Schoppert Logging Company in Estacada, Oregon, on June 1, 2001. Two logging trucks and a front loader were damaged, resulting in $50,000 worth of damage. The ELF did not claim responsibility, but the explosions were similarly created by milk jugs filled with gasoline, and a fuse made from incense and a pack of matches. Legal proceedings Jacob Sherman, a 21-year-old Portland State University student, was subsequently arrested by the FBI and interrogated on four separate occasions. About four months after his arrest Sherman admitted to his involvement in both arsons. In order to avoid a potential life sentence in prison, Sherman named three others who had participated in the crimes: Tre Arrow, Angela Marie Cesario and Jeremy David Rosenbloom. Cesario and Rosenbloom decided to enter plea agreements since Sherman had already implicated Tre Arrow. All three entered guilty pleas and while Sherman named the high profile activist Tre Arrow as the mastermind behind the arsons, Cesario and Rosenbloom disputed this and testified that Jacob himself was the mastermind. Arrow was indicted by a federal grand jury in Oregon and charged with four felonies for this crime on October 18, 2002. He was listed on the FBI's December 2002 most-wanted list, and appeared on the America's Most Wanted television program.AR.net >> Discussion Forum >> Michael James Scarpitti aka Tre Arrow Added to FBI's Most Wanted List Arrow sought political asylum in Canada, but on March 13, 2004, he was arrested in Victoria for stealing bolt cutters and was also charged with being in Canada illegally. He was in custody in Victoria's Wilkinson Penitentiary where he unsuccessfully fought extradition back to the United States. Arrow's family and supporters had expressed concern that he could not receive a fair trial in the United States due to character assassination by the media; at least two newspapers have referred to Arrow as an "eco-terrorist",Hunting America's Most Wanted Eco-Terrorist : Rolling Stone[http://www.foxnews.com/story/0,2933,114256,00.html FOXNews.com - Alleged Ecoterrorist Arrested in Oregon - U.S. & World and the FBI held his capture up as an example of its success in prosecuting terrorists in a 2004 report to Congress.Federal Bureau of Investigation - Congressional Testimony Judges in both Canadian and American cases against him have ruled that the term "terrorist" could not be used during the proceedings against him. Tre Arrow, was sentenced August 12, 2008, in Portland Oregon federal court to 78 months in federal prison for his part in two arson attacks in 2001 by U.S. District Judge James A. Redden. http://www.mostwantedhoes.com/news/ecoarsonist.php Arrow had earlier pleaded guilty, acknowledging he set fire to cement-mixing trucks at Ross Island Sand and Gravel Company in Portland on April 15, 2001, and logging trucks at Schoppert Logging Company in Eagle Creek on June 1, 2001. Arrow’s three co-defendants had each completed 41-month prison terms in 2003. The Judge increased the ordinary 60-month mandatory minimum term for arson based on a finding that Arrow committed the arson attacks in an aggravated manner calculated to influence or affect the conduct of the victims by intimidation, coercion and retaliation. See also *Jeff Luers - environmentalist serving ten years for SUV arson attacks in Eugene *Direct action *Green Scare *Operation Backfire (FBI) *Eco-terrorism *Domestic terrorism References External links *Tre Arrow's web site * * Category:Earth Liberation Front Category:Eco-terrorism Category:Radical environmentalism Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:American environmentalists Category:Oregon politicians Category:Scandals in Oregon